familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Una district
Una is one of the districts of Himachal Pradesh, India, and shares its border with the Hoshiarpur District of Punjab. The terrain is generally a plain with low hills. Una has been identified as a main industrial hub and has become a transit town for travellers going to the famous city of Dharamsala or locations within the Himalayas such as Kullu, Manali, Jawalamukhi, and Chintpurni. Una is home to the Kila, which is a historical fort and an ancestral home of the descendants of the first guru of the Sikhs, Guru Nanak. People Local languages are Punjabi, Pahari and Hindi. People typically wear pants, shirts, and trousers, with kurta and pajamas for men, and salwar kameez for women. According to the 2001 census, the total population of Una is 447,967 with a ratio of 997 females per 1,000 males. The literacy rate is at 81.09%. The total area of the district is . The population is mix of Hindus and Sikhs, with Sikhs in the minority. Geography Una lies in the southwestern part of Himachal Pradesh, and it is circumscribed by the beautiful Shivalik ranges of the Himalayas. On 1 September 1972, the Himachal Pradesh government reorganised what was then the Kangra district into three districts, namely Una, Hamirpur, and Kangra. The famous places of Una are Chintpurni or Chhinnamastika Dhaam, Dera Baba Barbhag Singh, Dera Baba Rudru,Baba moni temple of Ghanari, Joggi Panga, Dharamshala Mahanta, Dhunsar Mahadev Temple Talmehra, Pir Nigaha - Madanpur Basoli, Shivbari Temple Gagret, and Mini Secretariat. Economy The people of Una mainly earn their livelihood through agriculture. Una is also becoming an industrial hub. there is a grea hub of small scale katha factory. kamal katha udyog, master katha udyog are prominent manufactorer of katha.In addition of that there is cylinder factory stell plant by the name of him alloys Transport Una is well-connected by road and railways. The NH-22 national highway passes through the city. Una is located just about north of New Delhi and from Chandigarh. The city is connected by a broad gauge railway line, which is the only one in the whole state. Two express trains (Himachal Express and Jan Shatabdi Express) connect it to Delhi daily. The nearest domestic airport is based at Chandigarh.Now nestle is settingup his factory in nearby industrial area Tahliwal,cremica is already present there,some big industries are also moved in like inoxwind in basal and some other idustrial units in damandri. Demographics According to the 2011 census Una district has a population of 521,057, roughly equal to the nation of Cape Verde. This gives it a ranking of 543rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 16.24 %. Una has a sex ratio of 977 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.23 %. External links * Official Link * Una Profile * Una District Cultural and Religious Heritage References Category:Himachal Pradesh Category:Districts of Himachal Pradesh Category:Una district